Interruptions
by MeredithBrody
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna try to move their relationship to the next stage. But every time there is something to interrupt them. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Title: Interruptions (My Friends Over You)  
><strong>**Summary: Tom and B'Elanna try to move their relationship to the next stage. But every time there is something to interrupt them.  
><strong>**Lyrics: My Friends Over You - New Found Glory**

**OK. This isn't the first fic I've written to this song. But… once it struck it wouldn't leave me alone. My muse is apparently in a P/T oneshot mood right now. This is canon. The beginning is Tom's POV around the episode "Revulsion". The middle is B'Elanna in season 6 and beginning of Season 7. The ending is wrapping both their POVs up. Hope you enjoy. As always. Read and review ****J**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm drunk off your kiss<br>**__**For another night in a row**_

He had her against the wall, and he regretted nothing about that. She was kissing him back as hard as he was. The whole situation was intoxicating. He felt her shiver against him. It was probably only seconds. But it felt like they were stretching into eternity in front of him. His head was swimming with her. There was nothing else in his mind. Then, the doctor called him. The first interruption.

_**This is becoming too routine for me  
><strong>__**But I didn't mean to lead you on**_

Outside sickbay wasn't the most romantic of places for their second kiss. But once she'd been back with him, he had barely been able to keep his hand off her, and she had seemed equally impatient. This time it was she who had him pinned to the bulkhead. Her hands either side of him. Her smell, her taste, it was all imprinting itself on his memory. Then, Harry wolf whistled from the end of the corridor. The second interruption.

_**And it's alright to pretend that we still talk  
><strong>__**It's just for show isn't it, it's my fault that it fell apart**_

He wasn't sure how much time had past. There had been no third interruption. Now he was laid on her floor, completely out of breath, and all of this was just from a kiss. He pulled her closer to him again. Claiming her lips once again. Exploring more of her mouth, her lips, her neck. There were still things they couldn't do. But for now. He could explore her, and that was enough.

_**So maybe you need this  
><strong>__**And I didn't mean to lead you on**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So please tell me everything<br>**__**That you think that I should know**_

She shook her head. The Irish town was almost beyond even her considerable skills to repair. She had promised Tom and Harry she would try and salvage as much as she could, but simply, most of this would have to be rebuilt from the mind of Tom. The thought didn't make her as happy as it probably did the rest of the crew. They appreciated his artistic eye and authors flair he brought to his holoprogrammes, all she saw was the time they spent apart. It was always something.

_**About all the plans you made  
><strong>__**When I was nowhere to be found**_

First it had been Captain Proton, then Alice, now Fair Haven, and she had no idea how any of this had happened. But she wanted to scream at Tom _"I told you so"_. She had told him there were some things that didn't work when a programme was left running round the clock. Unfortunately, the idiot had got himself trapped in the malfunctioning holodeck. She was worried, but she also took a perverse pleasure in her being right, again. But it meant, he would chose something else over her again.

_**And it's alright to forget that we still talk  
><strong>__**It's just for fun isn't it, it's my fault that it fell about**_

A race. That was his most recent stupid idea. She was getting used to them, but she still felt a little disappointed every time it happened. Especially when she wanted so much more for them. He didn't seem to be into their relationship as much as she was. Neelix had been right in one way, if she thought all this, maybe it was time that she confronted Tom with it. Right now though, she had to support him, because this was obviously something he needed to do. After it, they could sort things out. Hopefully.

_**So maybe you need this  
><strong>__**And I didn't mean to lead you on**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You were everything I wanted<br>**__**But I just can't finish what I started**_

He looked at her from across Engineering with an air of pride. A year earlier, they'd been going through a rough patch, now she was due to give birth any day. To his daughter. He knew she was uncomfortable, unhappy and ready for Miral to arrive and show them how happy she was, but unfortunately, she still wasn't showing up. He couldn't help but be thankful for all the early interruptions and problems they had. Because raising a baby would be nothing compared to that. As she grimaced he ran over to help her, knowing that right now, she would let him help. Maybe once, he would have picked friendship over pushing her, but now. He was glad he didn't.

_**There's no room left here on my back  
><strong>__**It was damaged long ago**_

Miral's tiny fists came to a rest as she started falling asleep. She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from her little miracle. Tom was the man she loved more than anyone, and all she had wanted for so long was this kind of proof. She had the ring on her finger, and the tiny living being in her arms that proved he had meant it when he said he would never leave her. That she was his priority. She may have thought he'd once picked his friends over their relationship, but now she knew she was dead wrong. She had always been first.

_**Though you swear that you are true  
><strong>__**I'd still pick my friends over you**_


End file.
